Her Haunted Mansion
by DixieMame
Summary: Based on the costumes and theme behind Tokyo Disney's Halloween 2007. Minerva has been sick all her life, and has never been allowed to venture outside. What will she do when a black carriage arrives for her, night after night?
1. Chapter 1

Wow, my first multi-chapter fic in forever. Welcome to Her Haunted Mansion, a Disney Fanfic based on the theme and costumes of Tokyo Disney's Halloween 2007. It's a short one, and not my best, but here we go.

* * *

><p>Today, everything hurt. Her chest hurt for all the heaving her breath had done, her throat cracked for all of her coughing, her head ached as it bobbed back and forth, and her back and legs were sore from laying down all day. She could not even try to distract herself with thought, for the pain dominated all of her attention. Though this all encompassing hurt was not rare, she had wished it had not come this day. If she had looked and felt better, maybe she could have convinced her parents to let her out. It was a pitiful hope, but one she clung onto with all of her might.<p>

Today, she turned eighteen, or so she thought. By now, time was a guessing game, and only by making small nicks with her nails onto her bedpost could she tell how much had elapsed. Her parents did not allow her the company of a clock or calendar, saying she didn't need such 'frivolities'. What did time matter to someone so ill? But she felt so sure that today was her birthday, and that she was eighteen years old, the time for a girl to turn into a young lady. She had planned days in advance to beg her parents to let her out on her birthday, but her illness had other plans, and so here she laid, wracked with fever and coughs and pains. Normally she would just have the coughs, the ones that rattled her bones and had blood escape her mouth, but today was a mixture of the worst sorts.

The only relief for now was the cool wind softly blowing from her singular window, and the little bird that perched upon the windowsill. She turned in bed, though it was suffering to do so, and smiled to see her small companion. There stood a raven, clean and beautiful, with the darkest of black feathers and the deepest red for eyes. He ruffled his feathers, before staring at her, head cocked. "Good morning." The girl called out towards him, her voice crackling with her illness. "And how are you today?"

Of course he said nothing, but bobbed his head the slightest. A noise from the door caused him to arch his wingers, however, and the girl quickly looked toward the door, the only one in the room. Was it time for breakfast already? It opened wide, and in the doorway stood her mother, ever so tall and intimidating, holding a single gray tray in her hands. She was already impeccable dressed, make-up routinely covering her face, and her hair tied up tight enough to stretch her skin. "Good morning, Minerva." The tone was formal, plain, and routine, that this morning really was no different than any other in the past.

"Good morning, mother." Minerva pushed herself to sit up to address her properly. "Do you know what today is?" Though her body shook and sweat from the illness, maybe she still had a chance.

"Monday." Was all that was said, as she came to Minerva's bedside, setting the tray down on the bedsheets. It was always the same meal, a bowl of thick pea soup, a glass of water, and a purple bottle filled with her horrid medicine.

"It's my birthday." Minerva smiled, gesturing to the scratches made on the bed-post. "See? I'm a - "

"What is that horrid thing doing inside again?" Mother suddenly screeched, storming away from the bed. "Out, out, you disgusting little wretch!" Her fury was directed towards the raven, shaking a hand at him to try and drive him away. The raven hopped off the windowsill, and flew off into the distance, and once he was gone, she slammed down the window hard enough for it to shake. "Honestly, Minerva! Those things carry all kinds of diseases, and yet you keep letting it inside!"

Her smile faltered, as this day was getting to an even worse start than before. "But, mother… he's my pet."

"A crow is not a pet." Mother kneeled down; making sure the bird hadn't left any droppings on the old wooden floor.

"He's a raven, not a crow." Minerva took a spoon from the tray, and distractedly stirred her green meal. "He's been coming here for years, and keeping me company… and he doesn't have any diseases. Even if he did, I'm already sick." But she figured arguing would do her no good, with her throat aching and her mother being stubborn about this certain subject. It was better to stick to the goal. "As I was saying… it's my birthday today."

Mother found nothing dirty left behind the bird, so she stood straight up, smoothing down her dress and regaining her calm disposition. "I suppose it could be. Take your medicine."

Minerva uncapped the bottle, and reluctantly began to pour the awful smelling concoction onto her spoon. "And since it's my eighteen birthday, I was wondering…"

"Take your medicine." Mother repeated, firmer, taking one more glance to the window before walking to the door.

"Mother, wait, please!" The little one cried out, but it was too late – the door was slammed shut, and the little click of the outside lock followed. She could hear her footsteps echo off down the hallway, and the chance was gone. Defeated, she stuck the spoon in her mouth, and grimaced as the nasty brew made its way down her throbbing throat. For something her parents called medicine, it never seemed to do any good. She shoved the entire tray aside, and laid back in bed, letting her stomach fight with the purple gunk. Despite being her birthday, everything had already gone as any other day would.

She slept, on and off, drifting in and out, as she spent most of her days. Her appetite made no appearance, and she couldn't bring herself to read the few books she had on her dilapidated shelf. But mercy came upon her by lunchtime, as the pain to move had diminished greatly, and she wondered if she'd had another chance when her father came along. She sat up once more, waiting for him, and she even held her breath when she heard his footsteps approach. The door opened again.

Her father was much the same as her mother – tall, intimidating, the best in clothing and appearance, and carrying a tray for her next meal. Before he could say a thing, Minerva quickly spoke, hoping to achieve victory. "Father, it's my birthday!"

However, his eyes rested on the tray for breakfast instead of on her, and his eyes narrowed in a fast anger. "You didn't eat your breakfast." It was true, the soup had gone untouched, and was probably as cold as ice by now.

She couldn't believe her bad luck, as her voice hesitated, her body shrinking back to her sheets. "Oh, well, um, I wasn't, that hungry, but - "

"What is the point of working to feed you if you won't even touch what we make you!" He slammed the tray down on her desk drawer, causing the soup and water from it to spill. "You should be grateful to have three meals a day! There are people starving around the world, but you choose to be picky!"

"I'm sorry." She curled up in her bedsheets, not meeting his eyes. There went the last of her attempts to make any birthday wishes, she certainly wasn't going to gain any favors today. "I'll eat it…"

"Of course you will, and I don't want to see a single drop left over!" He released the hold on the tray as the soup and water continued to spill over the drawer, his back to her as he headed for the door. "And clean up this mess!" The one he had created by his own anger, naturally, but to argue it was moot, and the door was already slammed shut, and he was already gone.

The medicine was taken, the soups were eaten, the waters were drunk, and the mess was cleaned. What else was there to do, really? She assumed she was being punished as the sun began to set outside and no dinner was brought to her, but on the plus side, she could let in her pet raven once more. With the 'chores' done, she came out of bed, feeling well enough to move around, and opened the window. In mere seconds, the raven was at the windowsill, and she gave him a small kiss on the top of its head. He returned an affectionate nuzzle to her, and the two went to her bed. She laid down, and he perched upon her bed post.

"It was worth a try." She sighed to him, and took a pillow into her arms, hugging it close. "And, you know, I had it planned out. I knew exactly where I was going to go if they let me out." The raven cocked his head, questioning, and she lifted her head towards him as she answered. "You want to know where? Silly, you should know… it's where we first met. I would have gone to grandpa's." She then began to count the scratches on the bed post, until she was sure. "Ten years ago… I think. That's the last time I saw grandpa. I miss him so much."

She closed her eyes, and did her best to recall those sunny days. "He called me Minnie. I really like that… it sounds so much better, than Minerva, don't you think? And he would pick me up and put me on his shoulders, and he'd let me ride him all throughout his garden. You remember, right? Because I saw you in his garden that day." Her eyes opened, to focus on the raven. "Grandpa put me down so I could see you, and you just flew up to me… and grandpa called me a princess, and he said princesses were friends with all animals."

Then she shoved the pillow aside, bitterness fighting its way into her emotions. "…But then mother and father said I was getting too sick to come see him anymore. Then they said I was too sick to see anyone… do anything… and so what! I'd rather die outside than be sick in here a million years!" The pillow was kicked off the bed, and she pouted, twisting her frilly white nightgown in her hands. "I just want to be able to go outside! Is that too much to ask?"

The raven, naturally, did not respond. He stared at her for a few moments longer, but then, suddenly, jerked his head aside, looking right at the window.

Minnie's rant was paused, as she caught the look. "What? Is something wrong?" The raven just continued to stare, and curiosity overwhelmed her frustrations for now. She slipped out of bed, and came to the window, and assumed she was looking at what he was staring at. From her second-story window and looking down to the streets, she saw a black, horse-drawn carriage. Horse-drawn carriages weren't inherently strange, but this night – for now, it was night, she hadn't even remembered to watch the sunset as she normally did – it was the only one out on the street. The entire road was deserted, save for this black carriage. It was right in front of her house, and stayed absolutely still.

"I wonder who it belongs to." She wondered out loud, but supposed it wouldn't have done her any good to know, as she didn't know a single soul in the town. Sure, she watched the people in the day, going to and from their jobs and schools, but she didn't know any of them. So she leaned on the windowsill, waiting for whoever it was to leave the carriage so she could get a better look at them. "How strange." She also noted. "There's no rider." There were horses, blackest ebony, the same color as the otherwise undecorated carriage, but there was no rider to lead them.

She couldn't see any details of the carriage from this height, but the blackness of it reminded her of nights without stars, of looming shadows. She waited for the person inside to come out, pondering if they would be as black as this carriage and the horses.

And she waited.

And she waited.

And she waited.

Sleep threatened her eyes, but she did not falter. She was determined to see this through, and stood firmly in place. Any minute now, they would come out. Every so often, her body would have an attack, coughing hard, violent, and her palms were splattered with red, but it was such a sadly common occurrence that she really paid it no mind.

And she waited.

And she waited.

And she waited.

Before she knew it, the sun was beginning to rise, and she would normally have watched that as well, but there more important matters to attend to. The entire night had passed without the carriage moving a single solitary inch, but as the soon began to kiss the land, the horses were now beginning to trot quietly ahead. To her disbelief, the carriage was riding off without having ever made known who was inside. She leaned forward, trying to see it better, but the carriage was already turning around a block, and was gone.

"Well!" She exclaimed and yawned at the same time, stretching her arms up high. "What a strange thing! Why didn't they come out?" Not expecting any answers from her friend, she flopped back onto the bed, sighing. At least it had provided momentary excitement, a rare disturbance in her otherwise routine life. She closed her eyes, and after a few more hard coughs, allowed her body to sleep again.

Her birthday had passed, and so did more days. But something odd had begun. Every night, for three straight nights now, the carriage would come to her home, wait, and leave with the sun. Minnie would wait at the window for the slightest glimpse of whoever was inside, but there was never the faintest hint. Since her only source of outside knowledge was her parents, she decided to ask them about it. However, they did not aide in her quest.

"We would have heard a carriage outside." Mother had said. "You must have dreamed it up."

"Every carriage needs a rider." Father had said. "Or else the horses wouldn't know what to do. You're making things up."

But she knew what she saw, and what she continued to see as the nights continued onward. If her parents wouldn't help her and if the person inside the carriage wouldn't come out on their own, then there was only one thing left to do.

Minnie would just have to go to the carriage herself.

**End Of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who read my Disney Storybits, this begining section is probably very familiar. However, I'd edited it so that it fits better within this story.

* * *

><p>Minnie's sleep was slowly disturbed, as she felt the continuous nuzzle of a small beak to her tiny ear. The weakness of her body tried to keep her to stay, but her energetic mind resisted, forcing her eyes open. A small yawn escaped her, and as she began to sit up in bed, the bird that had awoken her flew from her bedside, now taking up space on the window sill. She rubbed the last of sleep out of her eyes, before looking at her little pet of a friend. "Oh… you remembered!"<p>

The raven nodded, with a small coo rumbling in his throat. His red eyes kept a steady gaze upon her, waiting patiently for her to crawl out of bed. Minnie held up a finger to her lips, trying to make sure he would be quieter. "Shhh… we can't wake up Father and Mother. They would raise a fit." She managed to get out from under her heavy sheets, and began to tip-toe to the windows. "But you woke me up when it arrived, just like I asked… thank you so much." She then looked out of the window to see 'it'.

'It' was a lumbering horse-drawn carriage that had pulled up outside of her house, as it had done every night that week when her parents were fast asleep, ever since her birthday. With each new night that it came, she was able to pick up new details about it as she concentrated her vision. The carriage was pitch black, with odd, sharp horns sticking out of the angles, and otherwise looking very plain and eerie. There seemed to be no life around it, no decorations, no care for what it looked like. Even the horses seemed to carry this atmosphere, their fur and mane the color ebony as well. The horses' eyes were red, much like that of her little raven, and never moved an inch once they stopped. Sometimes she had to wonder if they were even breathing. Even stranger, there was no rider to guide them, the horses simply moved away with their own free will, regardless of whoever was inside, if there was anyone inside.

Every night that carriage had come, stayed in that singular place for a couple of hours, and then rode off when the sun was beginning to rise. When the maiden had asked her parents about it, they merely dismissed the matter, saying there wasn't any trace of wheels or hoof prints on the ground where the carriage supposedly was. They had told her she was just dreaming, but Minnie knew what she was seeing was real. As she stared upon this carriage with curiosity, she voiced her latest thought. "I wonder if the person inside is lost." There simply had to be someone in there, she couldn't fathom the horses coming here on their own each and every time.

She lifted the window open to get a better look, and it was exactly then that another attack game. Her lungs seized up, and her throat closed, and violet coughs shook her body hard. Succumbing to her knees, she held herself tightly, sadly used to these fits her body would throw. There was no worry about her parents waking due to these attacks, they had gotten just as used to them and were bound to ignore them. The only one to show her any comfort was her raven, as he fluttered to her shoulder, giving soft caws as he nestled his beak into her fur. Much to her relief, this particular attack didn't last long, and there wasn't even any blood this time. When breath was controlled, she lifted a finger to stroke the raven's head in gratitude, and came back to her feet again. Not even her illness would distract her from the mysteries of the carriage.

"If he is lost," Minnie continued, as if nothing had happened at all, "He's not going to get any help… everyone else is asleep." That simply wouldn't do, this poor person needed help. She stuck her head out into the night air, trying to think. The bedroom door was locked from the outside, thanks to her parents, so she couldn't merely go downstairs to offer her aide. Her eyes caught a glimpse in the corner of her eye, as wind rustled against the ivy that clung to her home. A new idea was instantly formed, and, tentatively, she reached out to grab some beneath her own window, testing its strength.

"I'll be really quick about it." She said out loud, convincing herself more than her pet. "I'll just tell them where to go, and then climb back inside. Mother and father never have to know." There was also the minor detail that, due to being in that tiny room all her life, she couldn't possibly know how to get to wherever this person needed to be. But, surely, everything would work out. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She had done far too much of that already in her life. Goal in mind, she gripped the ivy tightly in her petite hands, and began to climb downwards. During the journey, the raven had flown from her shoulder, and now sat on the top of the carriage.

The climb seemed to take eternity, with each pass of wind shaking the plants, and each cough from her shaking her body. Yet she relentlessly carried on, determined to be down, even as her body was ravaged by her illness. At last, she was at the bottom of her house, but one more cough loosened her grip enough so that she fell right off, landing on dirt and mud, sitting up in a most unladylike manner. Dizziness accompanied this fall, and she held her head with one hand, groaning slightly at how she had ruined her nightgown with this mess. How was she going to explain that to her parents?

Before another idea could be hatched, she was startled as a loud creaking noise came from ahead. Lifting her head, she saw that the carriage door was being opened, and as it swung, small stairs began to descend out of the shadows within the carriage, along with small bits of faint fog. It was impossible to see what or who was inside the carriage, but for her good luck, the person inside was making himself known, going down those steps. He only stopped once his feet touched the ground.

He was a mouse, standing tall and firm, his shadow encasing her entire body and she felt she could have been swallowed up by it. The attire was that of a regal gentleman, red as the blood that often came from her coughs, and blacker than the night that enveloped them all. Yellow and black spiderwebs layered his robes, and a single golden bat-like figure rested on his top hat. The raven jumped off the carriage and landed on his shoulder, and the man didn't even flinch. His eyes carried the same shade of the raven's eyes, as the horses' eyes, the same red that his clothes shone with, the same red that Snow White begged her daughter's lips to have in tales of old. How regal he seemed, how hauntingly superior.

She was at a complete loss, for words and for thought. All she could do was stare at him, with her mouth slightly agape, unable to comprehend that this creature actually existed. He was handsome, almost devastatingly so, and in an instant her mind was encased in things she didn't know she could think of – of holding her little hands in his gloved hands, of being held in his tight embrace, of touching those lips with her own – and her face blushed deeply for it. In that same instance, she wanted to flee back to her room, mortified of being seen in her muddy nightgown, so it took her a moment to realize he had put a hand of his forward, a quiet offering to help her stand.

She timidly took it, wishing to cast her eyes downward in humiliation, but found she could not tear herself away from his gaze. It was all devouring, all knowing, as if he was seeing into her very soul. When their fingers touched, she noted that the pain in her chest had stopped, and, now that she thought about it, the wind had also ceased to blow. Once she was up right, she said the first thing that came to mind, or at least she tried. "A-Are… Are…" She fumbled with her words, before taking a large gulp of air and trying again. "Are you lost, sir?"

Ever since he had come out of the carriage, he had been smiling. Up close, it appeared to be one of amusement. "Nope." He said simply, his voice gentle and soothing, and it calmed her nerves. "I've found exactly what I was lookin' for." He hadn't let go of her hand, and Minnie was rather sure she didn't want him to. The grip was also gentle, with an odd cold sensation, and her heart skipped a beat as his thumb ran over her palm.

"Well." Why did she insist on talking, when she could not form anything worthwhile to say? "Well, that's good. I… came down here, to try and help. I thought you were lost." With her free hand, she made an airy gesture towards the front door, also locked. "You could have knocked, you know… come inside and asked for help."

"It's rude to go into someone's home without an invitation." He let go of her hand, much to her disappointment, and dug into a pocket. "Speakin' of which…" He pulled out a small white envelope, sealed with a circle of red wax. "This is for you." He placed it in her hands, continuing to explain. "It's an invitation for you to stay at my mansion."

She stared dumbly at him, the paper in her hands. Surely she hadn't heard any of that correctly. A mysterious handsome stranger whisking a young girl off to live in his mansion? That sort of thing only happened in books, and she thought her life far too dull to ever be written down. "Stay at your mansion?" She repeated, emphasizing on just how ridiculous the offer was. "But… but I don't even know you!"

He blinked, and then smacked a hand to his forehead, and for a moment he appeared to be like a little boy. "Uh! I didn't even introduce myself! Usually that's the first thing I do!" He turned his head towards the raven, looking for support. "Guess I just got a lil' excited. Can ya blame me?" The raven's throat rumbled, and to Minnie, it nearly sounded like laughter. The boy huffed, indignant, then straightened his hat, resuming his role. He stuck an arm across his chest, and bowed to her, ever the gentleman. "My name is Mickey Mouse." Then he took her hand, placing a small kiss on her fingers, and even his lips contained a coldness that was not unwelcome.

"Oh my." She began to fan herself with the envelope, unused to such flattering attention. "My, ah… my name is…"

"Minnie." He finished for her, and she promptly stopped speaking, surprised. He stood up straight again, keeping her hand with him. "I know all about ya."

"You do?" It was all she could think of to say.

He nodded, and his fingers became interlocked with hers, as natural as a key going into a lock. "Minerva, but yer grandpa calls you Minnie, and ya like that better… so do I. But ya haven't seen him in ages, what with yer folks lockin' you up in that little room. I dunno how ya stand it, I'd go nuts. Day after day, ya read books or look outside, just tryin' to pass the time, cause yer folks say yer too sick to go out. But I say some fresh air is doin' ya real good. Ya haven't even coughed once now, have ya?"

She hadn't, now that her attention was brought to it. Yet most of her attention was on his knowledge and how he could have come across it. She had no life outside of her room, and she knew her parents detested to speak of her to others, ashamed of the burden she was. "How… do you know all of that?" Her voice was quiet, a whisper, as she searched him for answers.

"I've been watchin' ya a real long time now." His other hand held her cheek, and she sucked in a breath, unsure of what to do or what was happening. "I've wanted to invite ya for a while… I've got the perfect role in mind for ya."

She had planned to ask what he meant by 'role', but the dragging of his ice fingers down her warm cheek shattered all coherent thought. Sighing deeply, there was little more she wanted to do than to collapse into his arms until his cold touch made her entirely numb. She felt she could have easily gone away with him, obeyed his every word, but there was still a small flicker inside of her fighting this spell had over her. Her head jerked backward, almost certain a kiss was to follow. "M-Mother and father." She suddenly spat out.

"Hm?" He raised his eyebrows, not seeming to be offended by the rejection.

"I can't." Her shoulders shook as she tried to rationalize. "My... well, you, you know, them. I can't just leave them. They're my parents. I can… I'll ask them, in the morning." Despite the abuses and solitude she suffered, there remained that sliver of lope and hope dedicated to her family. It was that sliver that had kept her sane and alive all of these years, and urged her that this time would be different, that her parents would finally let her out.

"All right." Mickey merely nodded, understanding. "But if ya change yer mind…" His hands graced her shoulders, and she screwed her eyes shut as she felt his lips brushed her forehead. His breath was on her ear, and she almost felt she could have passed out due to the feel. "I'll come right back, my Minnie." As if she was already his, as if he already knew what was to come, as if the second their eyes had met she had been bound to him eternal. When she opened her eyes, he was already stepping back into the carriage, and the raven had vanished. The carriage door suddenly swung shut, and the horses clamored loudly, springing to life, galloping away and taking the carriage with it.

They left not a single trace they had ever been there, save for the small woman in a muddy nightgown clutching an envelope to her heart.

* * *

><p>Sleep did not come easy to her the rest of the night. She had managed to climb back into her room, and laid down on her bed, ignoring the mud she was dirtying her sheets with, holding the envelope close. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Mickey, with arms wide open and those eyes dead locked on her. She could still feel his cold touch on her forehead and her fingers, and she put her fingers to her lips in an attempt to guess what his kiss would have felt like. She tossed and turned in bed, but he refused to let her go, encompassing her every thought.<p>

What exactly drew her to him, she could not say. It was merely felt, and she longed to see him again. Her heart was fluttering in excitement, knowing that this time, truly and surely, this time, her parents would let her out. Look at this mud, look at this envelope! It was proof she had gone outside and survived! Then they could all go to Mickey's mansion, and they would be happy. She eventually covered herself with her sheets to hide some of the mud, wanting to surprise her parents. This was the weekend, and during the weekend meals, both parents would see her, instead of going one at a time.

Morning rose, and her door opened. There stood both parents, with her mother holding the breakfast tray. "Good morning, Minerva." Said her mother, while her father was quiet, waiting to get this trial over with so he could leave.

"The black carriage came again!" She hadn't meant to sound so terribly excited, but her emotions could not be contained. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"Another dream." The mother sighed, rather annoyed with this recitation of insistence. "Take your medicine." She was about to place the tray on the bedsheets, when Minnie suddenly yanked them off, throwing them onto the floor, revealing her dirty clothes. Mother froze, and father stared.

"It wasn't a dream, and now I've got proof!"She was giggling in her victory, kicking her legs a little as some bits of caked mud flew off and landed in her soup. "I thought maybe the person inside the carriage was lost, so I climbed down our house, and when I got down, a man came out of the carriage! His name is Mickey Mouse, and he's so nice, and, and, and…" She was nearly losing her breath in her thrill, and held up the envelope. "And he invited us to come and see his mansion!"

Silence followed. Her parents hadn't said anything, their faces pale. What Minnie expected was for them to break out into relieved tears, praise the heavens she had gotten well enough to leave, and then open the invitation with her to read the instructions to get to Mickey's mansion.

What she didn't expect, but what happened anyway, was to get slapped across the face by her father. The force of it was so great that she collapsed onto the bed, and it even started another coughing fit inside of her body. Mother had dropped the tray of meal and medicine by his coming over, but made no move to pick anything up. She just took a step backward, allowing Father to doll out his enraged punishment.

"Are you insane?" He roared, eyes glaring a hellfire at his child, caring not for the coughs or cries that came from her. "Going outside – talking to strangers – I didn't raise such a stupid daughter! You could have died out there!" His hand came towards her again, grasping her arm tightly; fingers nearly were digging past her fur. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

She unsteadily raised her eyes toward him, vision blurred by tears. This wasn't supposed to be happening. That sliver of hope burned brightly inside of her, begging, pleading, there had to be some way to make them understand, no matter what pain he inflicted on her. "Please." She hiccupped, coughing in between pleas. "Please, I… I just want to go out…"

"You're never going out!"Father snatched her other arm, and shook the girl back and forth, as if by each shake more sense would sink in. "When will you learn? This is your home; this is where you will always be! You can never leave!"

Her eyes flicked to her mother, trying to appeal to some sense of love that must have existed. "Mother…" then, piled with extra desperation, she tried. "Mommy…"

Mother had picked up the envelope Minnie had dropped since Father had started the assault, and held it with disgust in her fingers. "Who would want you anyway? Someone as sick as you wouldn't last five minutes out there." Then her fingers clutched the invitation tighter, and to Minnie's utmost horror, it was shredded, pulled apart, each new tear a rip into her heart, until it was nothing but paper snow littering the ground. Minnie screamed at the lost chance, even as her lungs threatened to pour more blood upwards, and Father threw his daughter on the bed as easily as tossing a rag doll.

"You will always be here." Father said, even now still growling. "Even when we have someone marry you, he will live here, and you will stay here. Now clean yourself up, you look nauseating." As soon as the parents had arrived, they left – the door was shut, the lock was clicked, and the footsteps faded.

Her parents were murderers, for that last bit of hope was finally dead. Oh how she coughed and cried, lost in her pillows and sheets, the last of her fight gone. It was now made clear – she was no daughter, but a valuable asset to be married off. A prime cut of veal to sell to the highest bidder. This grief and realization hurt more than any of her attacks, and she felt she could cry forever. She knew not how much time had passed as she lay there sobbing, but all tears must stop eventually, as hours ticked away. Yet she did not get up, she kept her face in her pillow, her arms in her sheets. There was no reason to get up anymore.

Yet, even through this sadness, one thought would not leave her. Mickey was still there with every shut of her eyes, his soft breath and words were still upon her ears, and his cold touch still lingered on her body. This man she had known for only the briefest of time had shown her more kindness than eighteen years with her own flesh and blood, and so she longed for him greater than ever before. She wanted to hold her pillow and pretend it was him, but her imagination was weakened by this entire affair. It was only when, once more, she felt the small beak to her ear that she was stirred to reality. She lifted her head, and saw her raven, sitting on the pillow, and in his beak was the envelope… all whole.

She stared in shock – but, no, mother had torn it up! How was this possible? She was on her knees in an instant, wondering if she was dreaming. Slowly, she took the invitation from his beak – it was still the same, plain white paper with the red wax seal. Since she did not awaken from any dream, she began to run her finger under the paper, cracking the seal and opened the invitation. However, instead of instructions of how to come to his mansion, there were only two lines, written in cursive.

_I invite you to my mansion. Will you accept my invitation?_

She sat there, dumbfounded. How was she supposed get to his home? Why did he only write this and nothing more? She flipped the paper around, but nothing else was written. She reread the words over and over, confusion reigning, but then took a deep breath. She read it one last time, and in her mind, imagined Mickey to be saying these words, in his boyish voice that contained so much harmony. And if he said it… how could she refuse?

She pressed the paper to her lips, and then whispered. "I accept your invitation."

The invitation vanished right at her fingers, gone in a blink, and instead a sudden gust of wind blew from where it was once held, and it blew right past her, smashing into her door – she heard the lock click open – and the door opened, and the wind was quiet. Before she could try to make sense of what had just happened, the raven jumped off the bed, and flew out of the room, into the hallway. There was no sense to be made of any of this, and Minnie knew now was not the time for rationalization. It was night – her parents were asleep – she had to go.

She slid off of her bed, and ran into the hallway, ran down the stairs, ran past all of the rooms she had rarely seen before, and saw that the front door to the house was also wide open, and there, once more, standing in front of the house, was the black carriage. The raven was gone, but the door to the carriage was open. Hesitation was no more, and she frantically climbed up the carriage's stairs to go inside, and the black door shut quietly behind her. The interior of the carriage was just as plain and black as the outside, with the only redeeming feature being the other passenger.

There Mickey sat, wearing the same attire as before, a charming smile draped across him ever so naturally. "Glad ya could make it." He opened his arms, and Minnie collapsed right into them, surrounded by his cold embrace. The flood gates were opened once more, as she cried about her parents, about her life, about everything she missed and everything she endured, and all the while he merely stroked her head, letting her cry all she pleased. With a snap of his fingers, the horses whinnied, and the carriage began to move. Her head was in his lap, and her arms clutched his waist, terrified that letting go would mean losing him forever.

His open palm rested between her ears. "Get some rest." He murmured, and that suddenly seemed like such a great idea to her. "I'm not goin' anywhere… just sleep… my Minnie."

* * *

><p>Father's eyes snapped open in bed.<p>

Something was wrong.

**End Of Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

The finale chapter of Her Haunted Mansion. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Minnie… hey, my Minnie. Time to get up."<p>

Her eyelashes fluttered, as she was called that tender name once more. How long had she been out? She yawned, meaning to push her pillow aside, but as she moved her hands, she wasn't touching any pillow, but some firm legs. She froze in place, remembering everything that happened, and just where she had fallen asleep. In an instant, she was sitting up, her face blushing deeply, flustered by just how unladylike she had been. "I-I'm sorry! I, uh, ah, I didn't, oh my, mean…"

His chuckle put her at ease, and as he stood, he took her hand, so she would stand as well. "We're home, my Minnie. Let's go." The door to the carriage opened on its own, and she followed him outside, where the moon hung daintily in the sky. "Welcome to my mansion."

Her breath stopped as she looked upon the massive building, so tall that it seemed to reach into the heavens. It was beautiful, with endless windows and rooms, grotesque gargoyles perched every other floor, and for every time she blinked, the house was different. One moment a room had the curtains open, revealing a music room donned with books and instruments, but in the next, the room never existed, the houses had ended there, and a gargoyle stood there instead, grinning merrily at her. It was dizzying, its height and its majesty, surrounded by long grass blowing in the wind. A gate sealed up this makeshift garden, but there was no neighborhood around. She looked left and right, but the grass and the gate just took up more of her vision. Nothing existed save for this block of land.

The gate's entrance opened with an unearthly creak, and standing on the other side of the gate was another man, a canine, lanky more than tall, in more slobby attire than Mickey. His long ears flapped in the wind, and his clothing colors of green and orange reflected well off of the lantern he held in one hand. His eyes were red… same as the raven, as the horses, as Mickey. The exact same color. He smiled, showing off two buck teeth, raising his lantern to get a better look at the mice. "Welcome home, Master." He chirped, pleasant. "And I see ya got the missus this time! Aint she a beaut!"

Mickey politely tipped his hat to the dog. "Thanks, Goofy. I take it all is well?"

"All quiet on the home front." He saluted in response, nearly smacking himself in the head. He then gazed upon the curious little miss, and offered his hand to shake. "Nice ta finally meetcha, Minnie. Name's Goofy, and I'm the gate-keeper of the mansion. Gotta make sure ta let the right people in and the wrong people out."

Minnie felt herself smiling – the man was charming in his own little way, simple but happy. She took his hand, shaking it, though questions still brewed. "It's nice to meet you too, Goofy. I didn't know anyone else lived here…"

"Why, shoot!" Goofy plopped himself down on a blank headstone. "We got tons a folk here. The Master is a swell fella, always invitin' people over to stay. We aint ever lonely, yer sure to feel right at home. " He then paused, and began to look around, puzzled. "Hey, where's Pluto at?"

"Pluto?" Minnie asked, wondering who that was, when she heard the caw of her dear raven. Glancing behind her, she saw the raven had ridden the carriage, and was now flying away from it, towards the trio. Then his feathers began to take on a new color, a mesh of orange and yellow, and the bird grew taller and bigger, and black ears sprouted from its head, claws turned into paws and in one swift movement, it had jumped off a bird and landed as a dog. A silver collar was around his neck, with the letters PLUTO engraved. He sat down, and looked amused at the stun he had given Minnie, who was without words for this transformation.

"Hiya, Pluto!" Goofy whistled, and the pet came towards him at the call of his name. "Whatcha doin', givin' our lil miss a scare like that?" He looked to Minnie, merrily explaining. "Pluto here can make himself any animal he darn well pleases. Aint it a sight!"

Minnie opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so Mickey spoke instead. "We've got to get inside. Pluto, keep Goofy company, will ya?" The dog nodded obediently. "And I'll expect the both of ya to be inside when dinner comes. It's a special night."

"Count on it, Master!" Goofy saluted again, this time knocking his head with the lantern. He winced in pain, but was able to laugh off his own injury.

Minnie clung onto Mickey's hand, unsure how to phrase her questions. How did a dog simply… change, into other things? But the mice were already at the front door, and the time to ask had passed, she felt. He did not even touch the door; it opened all on its own.

"Welcome home, Master."

Inside, waiting, were two ducks, who had chimed the greeting together. To the left was a female, a maid, donned in green and black, and a black bat figure accompanying the top of her uniform. She held a featherduster, and smiled instantly upon seeing Minnie, suppressing a giggle. To the left was a male, a butler, donned in red and yellow, with streams of gray and black running through the top of his head. He appeared to be more serious, but nodded with respect as the mice entered, and the door closed behind them. Both of their eyes were red… as Goofy, as Pluto, as Mickey, red. The inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside, impeccably detailed with paintings, classy furniture, the sort of house only the richest of the rich could dream to furnish.

"So, this is Minnie." The girl picked at her featherduster, eyeing Minnie up and down. "She's even prettier than you said, Master. She'll just make a lovely addition, I know it."

Mickey gestured to the ducks with one arm. "Minnie, this is Donald, the butler, and Daisy, the maid." Donald bowed, and Daisy curtsied. He then turned his attentions to the one called Donald. "I have some business to attend to… get dinner ready."

"Consider it done." Donald said, already turning to go.

"And Daisy, see if there's something Minnie can get changed into."

"Of course, Master!" Daisy yanked on Minnie's arm, causing the other to yelp in surprise. "Why, just look at you, covered in soup and mud… that won't do at all. But, not to worry, I know just the thing that will suit you! Come, come!" She dragged Minnie away, taking her up the first pair of stairs they came upon. There was no time for Minnie to sight-see, as she was suddenly thrusted into a walk-in closet, with Daisy's hands pulling off the nightgown, leaving Minnie no privacy. Minnie fidgeted as she lost her clothes, and found her voice as she sat upon a small wooden chair.

"Excuse me!" Minnie cried out, causing Daisy to pause in her duty. "I… I was just wondering… why do you all call Mickey 'Master'?"

Daisy pulled out a brush from the closet's many drawers, and began to brush down Minnie's fur, starting with the ears. "Because he's the Master of the house, of course. We all owe him so much, for inviting us to stay here…"

Minnie tried to stay still for the grooming, but now that her questions were being answered, she couldn't stop asking now. "You were all invited to stay?"

"Same as you, dear." She sighed overdramatically with a toss of her head. "But I bet you wouldn't want to hear such boring stories…"

"Oh, but I do!"Minnie turned her head to look at Daisy, keeping her hands on her knees. "I want to know everything, about all of you, about Mickey…"

The maid looked down at her, and then smirked, poking Minnie on the nose. "Very well. Where to start… oh, yes. Your little raven, our little Pluto." As the story began, she continued to brush, and with each new tale being told, Minnie was redressed, but never complained, doing her best to be attentive.

"He was once a hunter's dog, and he was a very good one, too. He could catch any bird his owner told him to, chase down every animal that came across his path, he was the top dog. But even though he always did his best, his owner was just cruel. He would beat poor Pluto every day… with his fists, with a switch, with whatever was available. Pluto just wasn't doing good enough, in his owner's eyes. Some days that man would even let Pluto starve, taking all of the kills for himself. Pluto couldn't run away, since he was chained up, like some kind of prisoner. He just wanted someone to tell him he'd done a good job, maybe give him a bone every once in a while.

Then, the Master came to him, when the owner was fast asleep. He told Pluto that he would feed him every day, he would treat him like a good dog, and let him roam free. In return, Pluto would be Mickey's eyes and ears out in the world, and help him look for others to invite here. Pluto agreed, and that's how he came to be able to change into your cute little raven. He is the master's faithful hound, reporting back everything going on outside.

Now, for Goofy… he was once a soldier, a novice in his kingdom's army. Truth be told, the war they were in was pretty pointless, but his king was very stubborn… he refused to lose, even if it could have meant peace. Goofy just did as he was ordered, fighting every day, but he didn't really like it. All he ever wanted was a family, to have a reason whenever he lifted his sword. It happened that one day his group managed to capture some other soldiers, their enemies. The plan was to kill them the next day, to send a message to the opposing kingdom. But that night, when it was Goofy's turn to feed them, he heard one of the enemy soldiers crying his little heart out. It turned out this soldier was just a boy, also forced to serve in the army, and he deeply missed his family, wanting nothing more than to go home. Goofy couldn't bare to have this little one be killed, so he let him go. When Goofy's brothers-in-arms found out, they were furious, and decided he would join the other executed the next day.

The Master came to him as Goofy awaited the gallows. He told Goofy that he'd give him a family, a good home, that he would only fight if absolutely necessary. In return, Goofy would defend the mansion, and keep intruders out, while helping the wanted in. Goofy agreed, and now he is our gate-keeper. He makes sure we're all safe and sound, and he gets all the adoration he deserves.

Then, there's Donald and I. We were as opposite as could be – I came from a fabulously wealthy family, and he didn't have a penny to his name. But we were in love, and we would always sneak out to see each other. Unfortunately, my parents wanted me to get married to some man I didn't care for, and they were wealthy enough to have the police in their pockets, ensuring Donald kept away from the wedding. But I knew I'd rather die than be with anyone but Donald, so we made plans to run away the night before my wedding. All we had was a single horse and the clothes on our backs. But one of Donald's so-called friends was bribed into telling the police and my family what we were doing, and so we wound up being chased into a forest. The police shot the poor horse, and we fell into a river, and we thought any moment we would be found and killed.

That's when the Master came. He told us we could be together forever, safe from my family and the police, and we would be equal in every way. In return, we would be his loyal servants, attending to his house, keeping things in order, and taking care of the others who came to live with us. We agreed, and so here we are… and don't you look lovely!"

Minnie had been so entranced by the stories that she hadn't realized she was in the new dress. A mirror was propped at the end of the closet, and she turned to look at herself. It was red and yellow, echoing the same spider-webs on Mickey's outfit, her arms entirely covered by the red, and a bat adorned the very top, just as it had for Daisy's. Minnie almost didn't recognize herself, and she tugged on the dress, rather happy to be in new clothing. "Thank you, Daisy…"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Daisy took Minnie's hand, picked up the featherduster, and walked out of the closet with her. "Dinner's probably ready by now."

When they came downstairs, they were already in a dining room – but, Minnie thought, didn't these stairs lead to the front door? She dismissed the confusion, as a wave of smells took hold of her nose. A long table stretched out before her, covered in white drapery. Candles were lit in the center of the table, and Goofy and Pluto had already taken their seats, devouring everything in sight. There were hundreds of plates on the table, each one holding a food Minnie had never tasted before. Meats and vegetables and desserts and breads… to a girl who had only eaten pea soup and medicine, it was nearly overwhelming. She had no idea where to even begin.

"Have a seat." Donald was suddenly at her side, pulling out a chair for her. "And have all you like. There's always room for seconds."

"Oh… thank you." She sat down, and he comfortably pushed her in, before seating Daisy, and then himself. She watched the servants eat, and then, slowly, began to pick at the plate in front of her. She cut off a piece of chocolate cake, and popped it into her mouth… she almost gasped – how delicious! How exquisite! It was as if her tongue had never touched a thing before this moment. She swallowed it happily, and couldn't contain her joy. "Oh! Oh, this is, all of this… it's so yummy!"

Donald's turn to smirk came, his pride inflated. "Of course it is. I made it. Come on, eat up, we're not going to run out anytime soon!" Daisy gave him a playful shove which he ignored. "After all, today is a special night."

Mickey had said that too, hadn't he? Minnie took several mouthfuls before talking again. "It is?"

Now all of those red eyes were on her. Donald picked up a glass, filled with wine, taking a long sip before answering. "You finally came here. The Master has been waiting years until the right time to invite you came along." He shook his glass at Daisy. "Didn't you tell her about Pluto?"

"Of course I told her." Daisy huffed, wagging a fork at him. "But she's a modest girl, she doesn't understand."

Minnie put her own fork and knife down, looking at Pluto for the briefest of moments before addressing the ducks. "Daisy told me how he came to live here, and Goofy said he can turn into any animal…"

"I also said he's the Master's eyes and ears." Daisy twirled her fork in the air for an extra flair. "Everything Pluto sees and hears, so can the Master."

"In other words," Donald rested his elbows on the table, his head balanced on his entwined hands. "The Master's been watching you for years."

Minnie blushed all over again, hands on her lap. Ten years, Mickey had watched over her? No wonder he knew all about her! But her life was so dull and boring, why had he kept Pluto there for so long to watch her? Someone as interesting as Mickey didn't need to keep so much attention to someone like her. Still, the very thought of it made her smile. To know someone else had been keeping her company all of those lonely years gave her heart strength.

When she lifted her eyes, all of them were smiling as well. Goofy swallowed a hunk of food down his throat, and then spoke. "I knew it, she's gunna fit right in. Ya know, kinda reminds me a' this one joke I heard…"

With that, the party spiraled into bliss, as the gate keeper cracked joke after joke, sending the others laughing so hard that drinks were spilled. Daisy would weave stories of others in the mansion that Minnie hadn't seen yet, while flirting with Donald who would bashfully return the gesture. Pluto, when full, would leave his seat and put his head on Minnie's lap, tail thumping when his ears were scratched. Though she would finish a plate off, it would be full again when she turned her head away. These servants were warm and friendly, entertaining her with each breath they took. They had already accepted her as one of their own, and Minnie found herself wishing to never leave their company.

But all of the laughter and speech came to a halt when Minnie felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to whence it came from, and there stood Mickey, having come out of the shadows. "I knew you'd get along with everyone… but I think I'd like ya to myself for just a bit." His hand slid down her arm until it grasped her hand, and the blush she had fought to get rid of returned tenfold. Pluto moved away from her lap, and Minnie stood, gazing into his eyes. Mickey tapped his chin for a moment in thought, and then nodded. "And that dress looks very good on ya… great work, Daisy."

"Thank you, Master." Daisy cooed, admiring the lovely couple. "But we all knew what she'd be wearing since day one." The others were silent, watching intently.

Mickey looped his arm with Minnie's, beginning to walk away with her into the next room. "Would ya care to dance with me?"

"Dance? Oh I…" The romantic idea of it all was too perfect, but there was a fatal flaw. "I don't know how."

"Just follow my lead." He snapped his fingers, and Minnie looked to the room they had just entered, which was now far bigger than it was before.

It was an elegant ballroom now, with a smooth dancing floor, the wooden painted with fairy-tale couples doing their bridal dances. White candles were lit all around, and a singular organ laid to one side, encompassing the entire wall, each pipe bigger than a single person. It was empty, and Minnie felt each step they took was an echo that bounced everywhere. Yet as they continued to walk towards the center, people would appear. They would just appear! Everywhere she looked, there was suddenly a new person standing there, even if that space was unoccupied just a moment before. Some nodded to her, some bowed and curtsied, some smiled, it seemed as though everyone was happy to see her.

Once they had reached the center of the dance floor, the organ's keys were pressed, all on their own, and music filled the air. It was a song she had never heard, but she knew it to be beautiful, soothing her bones and floating in the atmosphere. The others were already beginning to dance, holding hands and dresses, moving back and forth in time to the melody. Mickey's arm came around her waist, and he began to step, slow with grace. Minnie tried to follow, taking her feet were Mickey's once were. He was patient with her, and this dancing carried a simple style to it. She had been dreadfully worried that so much moving would stir her cough – only, then, to notice, ever since she had arrived to this mansion, she hadn't coughed once, or felt ill at all.

When she was confident she didn't need to watch their feet anymore, she returned his gaze once more, became lost in that red world once more. How warm his smile was, compared to his cold touch. The world ceased to exist except for him, and she longed for him to speak, to hear that velvet voice soothe her and settle her desires. His grip on her waist felt strong, he was never going to let her go, and she begged for that. It seemed as if her attraction to him had only become stronger since they first met… hearing Daisy's stories of his kindness made him endearing, how willing he was to help the less fortunate!

How many souls had he saved, by letting them past the door? He risked the wrath of so many evil ones, but was willing to do so for the need of the deserved. Yet even as the thoughts of those others continued to roll in her mind, the selfish beating in her heart stirred her on to ask of only herself. "Have… have you really been watching me, all this time?"

A quick nod, the dance never stopped. "Ever since Pluto first saw ya, I couldn't keep my eyes off of ya. I had to know everything about ya… oh, my Minnie." She was pulled in closer, tighter, his mouth on her forehead again. She closed her eyes, almost wishing to be swallowed up by him, and clung onto him tightly. "I have so many friends here… but they can't give me what I need. There's always been something missing, and this house isn't complete."

His hand left her waist, and touched her chin, lifting her head up. His lips went over her cheek, brushing down her neck, and she shivered at how icily his kisses were. Her body lost the will to move, but the couples continued to dance around them. Off, she could faintly hear Donald taking his beloved onto the dance floor, and Goofy kindly rebuffing the advances of someone named Constance. But Mickey's words controlled her once more as he continued; containing sadness she didn't think he was capable of. "I need someone to love me. The mansion needs a Mistress."

His hand cradled the back of her head, as she speculated to what he was trying to give her. "Stay here and you'll have everything you've ever wanted. Friends, a family, freedom…" Their eyes connected once more, and she was trapped in the spiderwebs his attire was covered in. "In return… my Minnie… you will be my wife."

Her eyes widened, wondering if she had heard right. To be his wife, his bride – her body shook with the wonderful implications that would bring. To be his, and his alone, to belong to him body and soul, to always be at his side, to always have that breath in her ears and that cold on her fur… Inside, she demanded to accept it, to only be known as the wife of this beautiful and amazing man, but that modesty and kindness for which she was loved for spoke out first. "Why?"

He took her hand, and placed it upon his chest – how odd, she remarked, that she felt nothing beat. "I've loved ya since the moment Pluto saw ya… it can only be you. So beautiful… so kind… ya mean everything to me. I need to have ya by my side, I need to have your love. I need ya in every single way. Stay with us… stay with me."

Had she come to stay for good? Hadn't she only left to know what the outside world was like? Now she understood – to stay here was permanent. This was a onetime offer, and there would be no going back either way. Her mouth felt dry, unable to speak. Could she really stay here in a place of people she had only just met? The burden of this choice weighed heavily on her, and she leaned on him, feeling weak.

Why did someone like him need her, need anyone? He was so strong, so wonderful. Yet his voice sounded so troubled, begging her for the answer he wanted to hear. She was afraid to answer him, this responsibility completely foreign to her. Could someone like her keep this great man happy for the rest of their lives? She felt she did not deserve this chance. "M-Mickey… I…"

His nose was to her cheek, and his lips were so close. Was he going to kiss her at last where those lips belonged? Oh, please, yes, her little body screamed, she would agree to anything he offered, if he would just put the ice on her mouth, to take everything she was and give her that passion.

Something shattered, and the world stopped.

The other dancers were no more, the music stopped playing, and Minnie saw that a glass had fallen from the banquet table, thanks to Goofy suddenly standing up, also knocking a chair over in the process. "There's an intruder!" How he could have possibly known, Minnie couldn't fathom, but he was up and running away, and Donald, Daisy, and Pluto were fast on his heels.

Mickey frowned, and he now only held onto Minnie's hand, joining in the pursuit. "We'd better see what this is about." Minnie didn't know what to say or even fully understand what was going on, but the dining room was gone, and they were at the front door in mere footsteps. The door opened on its own, and the six of them spilled onto the porch.

Minnie gasped – there, in the grassy garden, stood her father, in his blue pajamas, holding a silver pistol and shaking in rage. She had seen that pistol only once before, when her father had threatened her grandfather, that if he ever came for Minnie again, he'd blow his nose right off. But her father was even angrier this time, almost frothing, and each word was laced with spit. "Give me back my daughter this instant!"

None of the residents appeared to be vaguely threatened. Goofy twiddled his thumbs sheepishly, afraid to look up. "Aw, shoot… I'm sorry, Master, I guess I musta got all distracted durin' the party. I didn't even feel him comin' up 'til just a minute ago."

Mickey waved a dismissive hand, letting the matter go, and also releasing his hold on Minnie. There was no longer any trace of amusement on his face, but nor was he the frantic sort of angry Father was sporting. Mickey was… displeased, if Minnie had to place a word for it, stepping down from the porch. "I'll admit I'm pretty impressed ya found the way here. But ya haven't been invited… please leave."

"Don't take another step!" Father hissed, aiming the pistol at Mickey. "You think I don't know what's going on? That you can marry her and get my fortune? I won't let some street rat kidnap my daughter and get away with it!" His eyes met Minnie for a moment, and he stomped his foot. "Get over here, right now!"

On fear and instinct, Minnie moved to obey, but Mickey held out a hand towards her, and she went still. "That is up to Minnie." Mickey said softly, "And she has not made her decision yet."

"Shut up!" Father shook his pistol, and two horrid noises sprang through the air – two bullets, one after the other, splashed into Mickey's chest. Minnie screamed, fleeing the protective comfort of the servants, and threw her arms around her beloved – but there were no wounds. His clothing hadn't even been marked.

Despite the miracle, she still hung onto him, shielding Mickey as much as she could. "Don't hurt him!"She yelled, breath hitched as tears were ready to arrive. "Father, please!"

"Move, Minerva!" There was the sound of the pistol clicking, getting ready to fire another shot. "You're coming home, even if I have to blow off your arms and legs!"

Minnie went still at that. He was going to shoot her if that meant he could bring her back home. She opened her eyes, and over Mickey's shoulder, she could see Pluto – her loyal pet – Goofy – the funny gentle giant – Donald – the helpful attendant – and Daisy – the romantic aide. They all were watching her, not leaving the porch. She then looked to Mickey, who smiled down at her, his gaze all knowing and all loving once more.

Everything became very clear for her in that moment.

"I am home." She said, her voice quiet, letting her arms fall at her side. "You have to leave now."

"Minerva, I - " His voice caught in his throat as Minnie turned around. Her eyes were red. Blood red. That was impossible, when, how –

"My name is Minnie… and you haven't been invited." Minnie lifted a single hand up to the sky, and the moonlight extended her shadow until it crawled on top of her father. Before he could get another shot out, dark arms and hands came out of the shadow, grabbing at Father, clutching and clinging at him and no matter how hard he twisted or where he shot, they wouldn't let him go. The dark hands were everywhere, covering every inch of him. He couldn't even screamed, for they covered and grabbed at his mouth, his nose and his eyes, dragging him downward, covering him in their darkness, swallowing him up, until there was just her shadow. Nothing else there, just her shadow.

Minnie lowered her hand, and faced Mickey, meeting his smile with one of her own. "I owe you a dance, Master."

He linked arms with her. "As long as you let me lead, my Minnie."

* * *

><p>Father opened his eyes, and he was in his bedroom. He didn't dare move, thinking any moment those hands would be upon him. As morning dawned on him, he caught his breath. A dream… a nightmare, that's what it had been. Exhaling deeply, he sat up in bed, only to see that his wife wasn't in bed with him. Had she already gotten up to make Minerva's breakfast?<p>

Then noise hit him – wailing, crying, anguish of a voice that belonged to his wife. He followed the sound with hesitance, until he was standing in the doorway of Minerva's bedroom. There was his wife, on her knees, clutching the bed sheets while her body wracked with sobs. Heart beating hard enough to be felt in his head, Father stepped forward. "What in the world is going on!"

Mother pounded the bed with her fists, unable to look at her husband. "She's dead! She's dead! Minerva is dead!"

No – impossible – incredulous – but as Father moved his head towards the figure laying in the bed, there was no way to deny the stillness of who lay there.

* * *

><p><em>I invite you to my mansion.<em>

_Will you accept my invitation?_

**The End.**


End file.
